


soft dick

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Other, izaya fucks a jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya buys a coat/also shinra tries to suck izaya's dick but izaya buys a coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft dick

Izaya got extremely turned on whenever touched by soft fabric.

“hey izaya I got the coat you wanted” said Namie.

“thank you let me be alone with my coat ok” said Izaya.

“ok” said Namie.

Izaya closed the door to his office.

“mmm… yes…” Izaya said as he took off all his clothes and began to rub thee coat all over his body.

“mmm…. Yes…” Izaya said again as his panis became erect and he rubbed the fluffy jacket all over it.

“IZAYA-SAN I’M HERE FOR OUR APPOINTMENT…. Oh…” said Shinra.

“Shinra don’t loook….” Izaya said as he didn’t stop or hide his panis.

“but izaya”

“SHINRA NO” Izaya said.

“Izaya….”

“SHINRA NO IT’S TOO BIG AND TOO GREAT FOR YOU” Izaya yelled.

Shinra walked over and took cock in mouth unexpectedly!!

“AAA SHINRA-KUN….” Izaya moaned.

Then Namie came back into office….

“NAMIE IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE” Izaya yelled.

“wtf Izaya you’re into fucking coats?” Namie asked.

“uhmmm….”

Then Shizuo came in through building and he yelled “IZAAAAYAAAAAAAA”

“god I can never finish cumming this is some BS” said Izaya.

“everyone get the fuck out” said Izaya as he caressed his coat.

“and get off my dick shinra idgaf how good I taste…”

“OK IZAYA” said Shinra.

Then Shinra left.

“its just you and me babbby….” Izaya moaned as he put on the new coat and rolled around and began to furiously jack off and get come everywhere.

“I love you….” Izaya moaned.

No one would ever disturb their love again.


End file.
